Lips Of An Angel
by Dallys-Dream-Girl
Summary: Australia.The Outback.The One Place You Wouldn't Expect To Find 7 Greasers.What Happens When The Gang Get Transported From Tulsa 1960 To Australia 2007! When They Meet Sydney A Typical Surfing Aussie What Will They Learn.And How Will It Change Their lives


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. I do however own the Characters that do not appear in her novel but do in mine. **

Hello. I've had a lot of people say that it's cool that you live in Australia. I thought I would create a Fan fiction that gives you an insight into my world. I hope you enjoy it and any questions about our words and slang feel free to ask. Or what you want to be included i.e. Surfing, Beaches, and Kangaroos stuff like that. : ) Hannah

**Dally's POV **

I flicked a cigarette butt out the window and went back to watching the show we were watching on the television. It was some documentary show on most magnificent places in the world.

So far we'd heard of stories from India, Greece and Italy. There was only enough time on the show to tell us about one more country. After the add break a big heading came up on the screen Australia.

"Yes!" Soda said "Sweet Kangaroo's"

"Pipe down Skippy." I said "And let us listen."

_**Australian is one of the most beautiful places on the earth. It has the Great Barrier Reef, plenty of wildlife, and great food.**_ The documentary guy said as he took a bite of a vegemite sandwich.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to go there?" Two-Bit said "They have beaches and dolphins, you can go surfing!"

"Maybe we could go there for a holiday when we're older?" Pony said staring at the pictures of a girl surfing on the clear blue waves.

**_Because of Australia's experienced technology and environmental techniques scientists predict that its environment will become even more beautiful by the year 2007._ **

"2007" Steve said "That's ages away."

"Wouldn't it be great if we could just go there now?" Jhonny said who was sitting next to Pony in front of the TV.

I shut my eyes and thought about what it would be like to be in a different part of the world and in the future. No rumbles, No gangs. It would sure be different I don't know it I could deal with it?

Suddenly the house began to tremble.

"What did you do?" Darry asked trying to hold down things that were jittering all over the table.

"Nothing!" Soda yelled back trying to grab onto something to secure him.

No matter what we did the shaking wouldn't stop I thought it must have been an earthquake but no one else seemed to be in disaster mode outside. Just us.

The air became tighter around me and I found it hard to breath. Bloody Cigarettes. I said to myself. I knew they'd be the end of me. The air became harder and I felt like I was spinning. I had to shut my eyes to keep them from watering.

Then suddenly it stopped.

* * *

**Patti's POV**

I cut back on the wave and sweeped into the barrel. I held out my hand and felt the water which was capturing me in its shell. Surfing always made me feel better no matter what time of day or what mood I was in.

My name's Sydney, well Sea or C for short. I've grown up living at the beachfront of Sheldon Cove. I'm 16. I have brown hair which was out and draped down onto my shoulders. I have brown eyes and freckles on my face. I'd learnt to surf when I was just a little kid and it had become my hobby, now it was 2007 and it was basically my life. Morning, Afternoon, Even nighttime you'd find me amongst the waves. That's why people call me Sea because most of the time they'd find me in it, like a 2nd home.

I'd been a lifesaver since I was little and had all the qualifications as part of surf rescue.

This was my time off. I'd taken an early morning shift to avoid the morning rush. But with all of that behind me all I was focusing on were the waves and my board.

I'd been hitting the waves for around 2 hours now. I'd paddled out the back to check out the group of dolphins who visit our shore regularly. They were so beautiful.

I cleared the barrel and decided to grab some lunch up and the RSL. I paddled into the shore undid my leg rope and began to make my way up to where I'd placed my towel. I dug my board into the sand and stated to dry myself looking at the sets which were rolling in.

Then a heard a boof. More of I thud if you get what I mean. I turned around and saw 7 guys lying on the ground stacked next to each other.

"What..You..How?" I said as I looked at them in confusion. "Where did you come from?"

"Well we were hoping you could tell us?" One of the guys said.

**I don't have much time so I'm just going to make this chapter short. I had to include the whole how they got here kind of thing but don't worry guys I promise you it's going to get better since now I can add heaps of stuff in. So please review, tell me what you want in the story or if you have trouble with the language. Love to hear how I'm going. : ) Hannah **


End file.
